


Monsters

by AllTheSame



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alien Biology, Angst, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Unhealthy Relationships, ZaDr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheSame/pseuds/AllTheSame
Summary: After five years of having the displeasure of knowing someone like Zim, you’d think Dib would have the advantage in this twisted dance they insist on continuing. It wouldn’t be uncommon for Dib to know the familiar pattern of provocations, knowing better than taking the bait that Zim so eagerly dangled in front of the human. Perhaps it was the familiar steps they fell into so easily, at this point a second nature, for their verbal arguments to fall into an unhealthy physical attraction.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was written after I did my animatic for it, so apologizes if there are a few scenes that are taken out or different. Please check out my animatic for this fic after reading and if you enjoy it, let me know and I might make this into a series! 
> 
> Link to animatic: https://youtu.be/Oev5xlxVffo

After five years of having the displeasure of knowing someone like Zim, you’d think Dib would have the advantage in this twisted dance they insist on continuing. It wouldn’t be uncommon for Dib to know the familiar pattern of provocations, knowing better than taking the bait that Zim so eagerly dangled in front of the human. Perhaps it was the familiar steps they fell into so easily, at this point a second nature, for their verbal arguments to fall into an unhealthy physical attraction.

This new dance erupted out of the blue, there was no love story confession or the embarrassing light touches that would ignite a fire under Dib’s newly blossomed sexuality. No, this battle in the bedroom exploded in the flurry of disgust and misplaced frustration. The first time was brushed off as a fluke, then the next came around, and so did the next until it became the twenty-fourth time. They never spoke of this strange new routine they’ve settled into. Zim had one more thing to bait the human with and Dib couldn’t say he didn’t adore dominating the so-called destroyer of worlds.

Their agreements were unspoken. Through actions and consequences, Dib had a good grasp of the rules of this plight. There aren’t, nor ever will be romantic attractions. Signs of physical abuse will be brushed off as pugnacious actions, not from any sexual nature. Above all, this was war prompted by public and emotional humiliation, who would submit first, who would win. Tonight, those rules would be thrown out and burned away by betrayal. Light flashed erratically, illuminating the walls of conspiracies and red strings. Posters littered his belief across any free space he could manage, like photos and half-hearted chicken scratch taped against his findings, mapping out a perfect display of the dark truth of what obsession really looks like. A tall, thin, figure tossed and turned in the queen-sized bed, unable to be lulled to rest as the harsh pattering of heavy droplets kept sleep at bay.

A harsh gust of jack’s frost’s personal fuck you had Dib sitting up quickly, his eyes staring up at violet orbs glowing in the darkness of the bedroom. He squinted perplexed as light illuminated for a moment just who was here unannounced. But was that really a legitimate question? Silence followed as the pair stared deeply into one another, judging, calculating, questioning. Nails dug into the soft flesh as claws gladly returned the favor. A bite was followed by a soft groan, lips coated red, the dangerous game of keeping quiet, and putting up a good fight excited Dib’s junior to no end. For a moment, all seems lost as Dib is forced onto his back, arms pinned from the PAK’s legs. He panted unevenly while those eyes glowered down at him. Claws raked down Dib’s chest and teeth wasted no time engraving themselves into human flesh. Dib’s back arched reflexively in pain, he muffled a strained scream.

His body thrashed and took the moment to turn himself over, which led to one of the sharp PAK’s arms to cut his wrist. Bloodstained the bedsheets but that was the least of Dib’s concern. He brought his knee down onto Zim’s small torso, knocking the wind out of the bastard as Zim released his K-9 grip from Dib’s neck. A single hand was enough to wrap around the small Irken neck as Dib squeezed without remorse. Boot cladded feet thumped against Dib’s rib cage and the unmistakable whir of PAK arms alerted Dib he had half a second to do something before he was skewered. He pulled up Zim’s uniform shirt and ran his teeth along his tiny sternum, the Irken hesitated in murdering the human above him, his body shivering at the feeling of bone against flesh. Dib let go of one of Zim’s wrists to bring his now free hand down, pulling down the skin-tight bottoms that made Zim’s ass look so fine.

The Irken used this free hand to his advantage if Dib wanted to travel down who was Zim to refuse. Harsh talons dug into Dib’s skull, he hissed as he was forced down onto the commando Irken. His mouth was invaded by the wriggling tentacle out of it’s seeth while juices readied Zim’s female-like entrance for what was soon to come. Dib chocked on the muscle that forced its way deeper into his throat. His fingers shoved harshly into Zim’s entrance, the Irken mewled in pain as those talons dug deeper into the thin layer of skin on Dib’s scalp.

Warm liquid dribbled down the human’s face, his right eye blinded by the thin stream of blood. His rough treatment continued the more Zim forced himself into the warm cavern that was the human’s mouth. Zim ripped Dib off him, panting and barring his teeth at the other while Dib spat out the white substance that filled up his mouth. The thick cream landed onto Zim’s abdomen and Dib smeared the slime-like substance all over the Irken.

Zim hissed wildly at the disgusting feeling and jumped at the dazed human, forcing Dib onto his back once more. However, this time Zim wasn’t using his PAK legs to keep Dib still, he didn’t need to when his thumbs were pressing against Dib’s throat. Any more force and his bone might just break, Dib kept still, eyes wide and junior throbbing. The Irken smirked, it gleamed as another zap of lightning illuminated the slim, toned body.

Dib dared to raise his hand, running his fingers delicately over the adult features, his eyes clouding over with so many unanswered questions. Everything he wanted to know, experience, he wanted to be the one to sink his desires into the Irken before him. What lies underneath this thin sheet of green? A hitch of breath was all he could manage as Zim sunk onto the other’s junior, his head thrown back slightly to suppress a moan. Completely filled with human meat, an obvious bulge poked out from Zim’s otherwise toned stomach. Dib always got off knowing he was too much for this alien slut. Zim wasted no time, his hips moving just as they had twenty-four times before.

He let go of Dib’s throat to wrap his arms around the human’s shoulders, talons digging into shoulder blades. Dib didn’t hesitate to return the pain by bucking his hips harshly into the other. The Irken buried his head into Dib’s neck, biting down desperately trying to keep his moans and purring to a minimum. Strong arms wrapped around the alien almost intimately as Dib steadied them. He forced their positions down, the alien under him as it should be, Zim clinging to him while drawing more blood as he left bite mark after bite mark while Dib pounded his insides. Dib moaned lowly into Zim’s antenna, which flinched in acknowledgment.

It was far beyond lovemaking, the entire ordeal reeking of lust. Zim couldn’t hold back his whimpers for long, his second climax bubbling as he forced himself to hold back from sweet release. As hard as he tried, Zim eventually would submit to organizing from human cock. Just as Dib couldn’t get enough of alien pussy. The night was young, just as their lust could go on as harshly as the storm outside. Unbeknownst to Dib, the dance they played would be a completely different routine by tomorrow morning.

* * *

Everything ached. Everything. While Dib could cover up his body well enough, the damn bite mark against his neck displayed tauntingly for the world to see. Even with his collar flipped up, facing Dib head-on would give any passerby an eyesore. Dib cursed Zim’s name under his breath and stormed out of the home before Gaz or- god forbid- his father questioned him about the obvious abuse. The evidence was washing away in the washing machine, however, bite marks weren’t so easily concealed as bloodstains were.

The high skool loomed over the horizon, the cold air nipping at his exposed flesh, and here is where Dib wished for once he had listened to Gaz about getting a scarf. Passerby’s paid him no mind, the only plus side of being a social pariah. While gullible, naive classmates chatted mindlessly about senior prom and universities, Dib was securing their futures single-handedly. They outta thank him. His destination to his locker was forgotten the moment his eyes landed on the Irken pulling out his own supplies from his locker. Zim turned to meet his gaze, contacts hiding the violet orbs beneath, but Zim continued to flaunt those shark teeth to taunt the human. Zim’s smirk widened while Dib mindlessly made his way over to the smaller life form.

A glare was meant with an arrogance glitter, Zim’s eyes glazed over Dib’s lingering over his neck a millisecond longer. With that, the locker slammed shut and Zim swiftly went off to class. Dib didn’t trust the casual smirk Zim bore as he disappeared.

* * *

“Zim!” Heads turned as, yet again, they were at it again. Dib charged towards the Irken who turned, their argument making its way outside. A crowd began to grow, larger than usual due to the unusual rumor floating around the high skool. The crowd wanted to know if it would come to fruition. The pair held distance between one another, Dib’s face flushed with anger as Zim casually grinned at the other. “Yes?” Dib scowled at the other, “You know exactly what this is about!” Zim pointed to himself, chuckling and feigning confusion.

“I do?” He hummed, looking over Dib curiously. “Could it be, you think that I, Zim, started those awful rumors?” Zim strode over to the other, closing the distance as onlookers watched with bated breath, “I’d never do such a thing when, after all.” He pointed at his own neck where the bite mark displayed so obviously on Dib’s neck was. “You’re the one walking around with something like that so proudly.” Dib flushed darkly, a hand quickly coming up to cover it.

Dib glanced around and his heart dropped, front and center, Gaz looked on. Her usually stoic expression morphed into one of confusion.

He stared back at Zim, who smirked because the damn cockroach changed the dance. Dib was stumbling, lost, and stepping on glass. “If you wanted everyone to find out, you should’ve at least told me.” Zim smiled and Dib swallowed at the seemingly genuine smile on Zim’s face. The Irken took Dib’s freehand, with two hands clasped over it, and holding it over where his heart was meant to be. “If you wanted them to know about us…” Zim smiled sweetly until it morphed into a smirk and talons gripped into Dib’s palm. “I would’ve gladly shown off my love bites as well.”

“What is he talking about?”

“No way- I knew they were fucking!”

“How long has this been going on?”

“You know, Dib’s obsession with Zim does make a lot more sense now.”

“Is alien Zim’s pet name?”

“Holy shit- you mean he’s been trying to show off his boyfriend this whole time?!”

All eyes were on him, the commotion drawn out by one person staring at Dib worriedly, disappointedly. Gaz took a step forward, an arm reached out and that’s all it took for Dib to start running.

“Dib wait!” He pushed past the crowd and dashed away from it all. His chest was tight, his mind raced with the time bomb Zim had been carrying all day. It was hard to breathe- hard to think- how the fuck could he have let this happen? Dib had thought he knew the game, knew every trick Zim would use, knew where and when to push, knew when Zim’s pride kept him from truly winning. Zim won. In a few minutes, everything Dib had worked for has been downplayed into a young boy trying to figure out his sexuality and with no social skills, all his ploys to expose Zim for who he was, translated to Dib wanting the world to see who stole his heart. It made him sick to his stomach.

* * *

Safely in his bedroom, away from the judgemental looks and accusing remarks, away from Gaz and how betrayed she looked, and away from… Dib peered at the wall before him. He could never truly stay away from Zim. What was it about this alien that made Dib’s skin crawl yet ignite with such desire? What about him made Dib want to strangle the life out him, unless… that was just another excuse to touch him. Dib rubbed his face, contradictions, and assumed translations made him rethink his entire life.

There was no rationalizing this, this was not love. There was no happy ending where Dib would figure out he really was in love with Zim and they would go from being enemies to lovers in an instant. There was no rationalizing the hatred, the desire to kill, into something like love. Did that explain the animalistic sex they had? Probably not, but it definitely wasn’t love. Dib knew that much. Love was something he felt with Gaz, his sister who stood by his side and comforted him when he was at his lowest. Gaz was safe, his rock, and to compare his love for his sister to the same love he was supposed to be feeling for Zim- it offended Dib to no end.

No, it was clear that this was not love, it was on the other end of the spectrum. It was the purest form of hate any human could feel. Dib flinched as the door burst down and the Irken of the hour strolled over. PAK arms displayed for a fight and Dib couldn’t be bothered to fight back. Not now, he could barely think much less put up a fight. He backed up, further and further until his knees hit the back of his bed, which caused him to sit down. As Zim strode closer, he smirked at the other playfully.

“You ran out on our coming-out ceremony.” He purred, swinging his leg over Dib’s lap as he straddled the other. He brought Dib close to him by the harsh tug of Dib’s shirt. Face to face, Zim looked the other over amused. “Should I address you as my boyfriend from now on?” He teased and for once Dib didn’t take the bait. He was far too gone in shock. Zim didn’t mind the silence. He continued on instead, “I supposed we’ll have to change the rules, perhaps continue this charade a little longer. There are so many possibilities to destroy you with this. I could break up with you, accuse you of sleeping around. I could even continue this to make you suffer. If you broke up with me, the school would outcast you even further.” Zim mimicked Gaz’s voice. “Dib! How could you take Zim’s virginity like that and then throw him away- you’re sick.” He smirked and Dib stared at the other with wide, frightful eyes.

The heavyweight of the situation finally sinking in. “Gaz would never believe you.” He managed out as Zim’s smirk widened.

“Oh no? She sure was eager to believe every lie I told her about us and our relationship.” Zim chuckled lowly. “Don’t bother trying to convince her otherwise, I told her you might continue trying to hide it because you weren’t ready to come out. That you’re ashamed of who you were and being with me was another reason for people to call you a freak.”

Dib’s heart sank further. Even Gaz would believe this story.

“Why are you doing this?” Dib whispered, looking up at Zim defeated.

“Why?” His face inched closer, smirk flashing wilder than Dib’s ever seen it. “Because I want to destroy you.” He purred, kissing the other deeply as Dib’s eyes widened in surprise.

The rules have changed. The stakes are higher. Dib truly was alone in this and the best he could do was collateral damage. He would not give up so easily, he had come this far. He could do this.

So, Dib closed his eyes and kissed the Irken back. He had to get used to this, after all, it was going to be a long time before the other relented.


End file.
